


Watching while being watched

by Quagswagging



Series: No Privacy [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, is that a thing?, mutual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: "Ssh baby, it's just a normal night." Dan purred, mouthing at Max's neck. "Close your eyes, it's just the two of us." He purred. Max sighed, eyes fluttering closed. He felt Dan's hands shift over his skin, making him gasp as one of the Aussie's hand cupped his groin.“Dan! They are sleeping less than a metre away from us!” Max whispered urgently, but he was already bucking into the touch. Daniel chuckled softly, teeth dragging over Max’s earlobe.“You can tell me to stop.” Daniel whispered, but Max stayed quiet.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Series: No Privacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804003
Comments: 22
Kudos: 130





	Watching while being watched

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm yeah there was no reason for me to write this other then 'I really wanted to'
> 
> This is just pure filth, enjoy!

“That’s it. Daniel is never allowed to book holidays again.” Lando said decisively as the group entered a small apartment. They had all agreed to stay in Austria two days longer to have some fun, but it was clear most of the group was already regretting it.

“Maybe we should try to book some hotel rooms nearby too.” Charles proposed, walking into the tiny kitchen.

“It might be just a little bit smaller than the pictures made it out to be…” Daniel admitted, placing his bags in the hall, before peeking into one of the bedrooms. “But it’s very cosy. It makes no sense to all sleep in different hotels when the whole point of this was to hang out together.” the Aussie added with a shrug. 

“Nicky and I claim this room!” George suddenly called out, pulling the Canadian through one of the doors. The whole group bolted after them, knowing of course that that meant the best room was already taken.

“Unfair, we need to vote for the rooms!” Lando exclaimed when they all entered, seeing instantly the room really was open and spacious. 

“Get off the bed, you’re cheating!” Charles huffed at George at the same time, glaring at the Brit who was already coyly sprawled over the bed, Nicholas sitting next to him with an amused expression on his face.

“As if you want this bed now.” George said, lazily stretching out. Alex frowned.

“Why not? It’s a perfectly good bed.” he huffed. George gave him a daring look, before crawling over Nicholas, straddling the man’s hips and rubbing his ass down on Nicky’s cock while making exaggerated moaning noises. 

“Because you should really leave the room if you don’t want to see all the nasty stuff I have to do him after not seeing him for like 4 months.” George said smugly, leaning down and pulling Nicky, who seemed partially horrified and partially amused, into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.

“We better leave,” Alex groaned. “I saw what he packed in his bag this morning.” he added, already trying to tug Charles out of the room.

“What? Afraid of some leather and handcuffs, Albono?” Nicky called after him, before pushing George off of him and pressing the Brit’s wrists against the bed frame. Alex blushed and flipped him off, ignoring the curious looks Charles gave him

“Okay, I’m hungry.” Daniel suddenly said, not seeming flustered at all as he slung his arm around Max’s shoulders to lead him out of the room as well.

Meanwhile Lando seemed rooted to the spot, mouth open as he stared at Nicky slowly unbuttoning his shirt while George reached for his bag, taking out some heavy iron handcuffs and something that was completely unknown to Lando all together.

“Come on, cabrón.” Carlos urged gently, pressing a kiss to Lando’s temple. “I will explain later.” he added in a purr, before leading the smaller man out of the room and into the tiny living room, where the other room-less people had gathered.

“It seems there is only one more bedroom with 2 king-sized beds and a sofa bed here in the living room. Max explained, eying the small sofa in distrust.

“Lando and I will take the sofa bed.” Carlos decided immediately, “He normally sleeps sprawled over me anyway so we don’t need very much room." He said with a shrug. Lando huffed and hit his chest.

"Oh shut up."

"Great, us four will share the other bedroom then." Charles muttered, not seeming particularly excited. Max now seemed a bit grumpy too, but Daniel had pulled him close, nuzzling his hair to distract him.

"Just two nights, we can survive." The Aussie said firmly. Max rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He huffed. "If we must."

~~~~~

There was only 1 ensuite bathroom attached to the double bedroom for the eight of them to share, and of course all eight men wanted to use it all at once. 

"We need to make a schedule for tomorrow." Max huffed, pushing Lando aside to try and reach to sink. 

"Just imagine how fun it will be when everyone has to pass through our room to go to the bathroom at night." Alex grumbled a little. Nicky grinned.

"And that after eating Mexican food." He winked happily. Charles flipped him off and stomped into the bedroom, Alex quickly moving after him while trying to hide a smile.

It took a good additional hour for everyone to settle down, Carlos and Lando were having to deal with the particularly noisy sofa bed, the two laughing as any movement made much more noise than they intended. George and Nicky were noisy for completely other reasons while the shared room was awfully quiet.

"Come here baby." Daniel muttered sleepily as Max kept tossing and turning. The Aussie pulled Max back against his chest, arms circling his waist as he nuzzled his face in Max's hair. Max eyed the other bed wearily, but Charles and Alex already seemed asleep. Charles was breathing deeply, not quite snoring, but it loud enough to be noticeable. The Monégasque was curled on his side against Alex, who laid sprawled on his back with an arm behind his head. Charles was facing them, and Daniel knew it was reason enough for Max to be uncomfortable 

"Ssh baby, it's just a normal night." Dan purred, mouthing at Max's neck. "Close your eyes, it's just the two of us." He purred. Max sighed, eyes fluttering closed. He felt Dan's hands shift over his skin, making him gasp as one of the Aussie's hand cupped his groin.

“Dan! They are sleeping less than a metre away from us!” Max whispered urgently, but he was already bucking into the touch. Daniel chuckled softly, teeth dragging over Max’s earlobe.

“You can tell me to stop.” Daniel whispered, but Max stayed quiet. The Dutchman swallowed thickly, before starting to push off his sleep shorts and boxers, pushing his ass back at Daniel’s cock.

“If we do this…” Max whispered, arching his head back. “Then I want to do it right.” he purred, bumping their noses together. Daniel chuckled. He knew fully well that this was partially Max’s way of saying a big ‘fuck you’ to Charles too, but judging by the way Max’s cock was already hardening in Dan’s fist, he really was turned on too.

“The things you do to me.” Daniel groaned. He liked it when Max took charge, and the effect that Alex and Charles were less than a metre away from them turned him on even more. Max brought Daniel’s fingers up to his lips, sucking them into his mouth to slick them up. He was already breathless, having to bite down hard on his lip to keep himself quiet when Dan’s finger pushed into him.

“You’re so tight, baby.” Daniel purred, mouthing at Max’s cheek as he slowly moved his finger inside the Dutchman, before chuckling.

“You planned this?” he said a bit too loudly, feeling lube already slicking Max’s entrance. Max chuckled softly, before shushing him.

“After that handjob during our movie night, I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.” Max said smugly.

Both men still suddenly as Charles sniffled a little, stretching out before going to sleep again. Max could feel the quick puffs of Daniel’s breath against his cheek and smiled to himself. If this was the Aussie’s kink, he could get used to it. 

Max buried his face in the pillow when Daniel finally pushed into him, his own cock leaking precum against his belly as Dan stretched him open. Daniel curled one hand over Max’s taut stomach, pulling him back to create a better angle. Max clenched his ass around the Aussie’s cock, rolling his hips in tiny motions to make the Aussie groan. 

“Shh!” Max gasped out as the door to the room suddenly opened, George peeking inside before walking past the bed to the bathroom.

“Those briefs don’t hide anything.” Daniel whispered quietly in Max’s ear, making the Dutchman snort out a laugh.

“Sorry to wake you.” George whispered as he passed the bed on his way back.

“No worries.” Dan muttered, pretending to be sleepy as he nuzzled his face in Max’s hair again. 

The moment George was gone, Daniel pulled back almost fully, before sharply thrusting into Max again. Max let out a surprised sound, much too loud of course, and Daniel quickly pressed his palm over the Dutchman’s mouth. Both stared in direction of the other bed, while Daniel started moving again, hips rolling in much slower, deeper thrusts while they both kept an eye on Alex and Charles to see if they were waking up. 

“I think we’re good.” Max whispered. “They will probably sleep through Nicky and George going at it.” he added teasingly. Daniel smiled and pulled out, before pushing Max onto his back and crawling over him.

“Good, because I much prefer looking at you when I fuck you.” he purred deeply, drawing Max into a sloppy kiss as he pushed back into Max’s heat.

Unbeknownst to them, both Charles and Alex were still very much awake, and were both also very much aware of what was going on. 

“Sssh…” Charles purred in Alex’s ear as the Thai shifted around a bit uncomfortably, listening on the slick sounds of Daniel’s cock sliding in and out of Max. Charles was gently rubbing his hand over Alex’s chest, feeling the Thai’s heart racing under his fingers. They locked eyes for a moment and Charles smiled soothingly. Alex sighed and closed his eyes, hand coming to rest on the small of Charles’s back. Charles took this as an invitation and in turn slipped his hand into the front of Alex’s boxers, daintily rubbing his fingers over the tip of Alex’s cock. 

Max let out a loud gasp as Daniel squeezed his nipple and Charles simultaneously squeezed Alex’s length, the Thai’s gasp not loud enough for Max and Daniel to hear as they were too focused on themselves.

“They look beautiful together, mhm.” Charles breathed in Alex’s ear as he kept as flat and asleep-like as was possible with his hand wrapped around Alex’s cock. Max and Daniel had rolled over now, Max riding Daniel as if they were completely unaware they were sharing a room. It was too dark in the room to really make out anything more, but they could hear the slick sounds getting increasingly fast.

“Charles…” Alex gasped softly, bucking into the Monégasque’s touch. Charles shushed him and pressed their lips together, licking into the Thai’s mouth to catch any gasps or moans falling from his lips. Alex’s eyes had closed again, too focused on his own nearing release to care about Max and Daniel next to them, but Charles was still watching, rubbing himself up against Alex’s thigh to ease the urge to fuck the Thai senseless. 

He was convinced they would be even less subtle than the Dutch-Australian duo and George and Nicky combined. 

Charles bit down sharply on Alex’s bottom lip as he could feel Alex’s cock twitch in his hand. He wanted nothing more than to crawl down and finish him off with his mouth, but he didn’t want to give away the fact they were awake.

“Dan…” Max gasped out, the Dutchman bracing himself on the Australian’s chest as he started to shudder, mouth going slack as he let out a raspy groan. Daniel quickly pulled him down into a kiss, groaning too as he roughly pushed Max down to come inside him.

“Fuck…” Charles gasped, the sight and the pressure of Alex’s thigh against his clothed cock enough to make him spill in his boxers. Alex let out a breathless gasp when he realised Charles was coming, reaching down to rub Charles through the post-orgasm haze. Charles vaguely felt Alex come over his fingers but barely registered it as suddenly, the lights in the room came on.

“What the f-” Lando gasped, almost choking on his breath. “I just wanted to pee! Not see you two going at it!” he groaned in Max and Daniel’s direction. They had both scrambled back under the covers to hide what was left of their dignity, but there was really no denying what had been going on.

“Why would you even turn the lights on!” Max argued.

“Because I had to pee and it sounded like someone was being strangled in here!” Lando huffed impatiently, before rushing off to the bathroom.

“Cabrón? What’s going on?” Carlos asked groggily, poking his head around the door too and snorting when he saw Daniel give him a sheepish smile.

“Two night without sex was too much to ask from you?” the Spaniard asked amusedly.

“As if the creaking from the sofa bed was really just you and Lando having a pillow fight.” Daniel retorded. Carlos rolled his eyes.

“Oh whatever.” he chuckled, before looking at Alex and Charles, who had until then pretended to be asleep. 

“We can switch tomorrow night, if you want.” Carlos told them. Alex shrugged.

“It’s just one more night, we’ll buy earplugs.” he answered amusedly. 

George and Nicky now joined Carlos in the doorway, George still only in the tiny briefs he had been wearing earlier while Nicky only had a sheet wrapped around his waist. 

“Real classy.” George snorted at Daniel and Max, the latter of which seemed about ready to throw the lamp on the nightstand at them.

“Oh fuck off.” Max settled for instead. Lando came back from the bathroom and smiled a bit too brightly when he saw George and Nicky with Carlos.

“I think we better all go to bed and forget this happened.” the smallest Brit decided suddenly, waving the others out of the room.

“Have fun.” Lando winked, before taking Carlos’s hand and following after them. 

“Well that was horrifying.” Max groaned, nuzzling close to Daniel, who seemed about ready to burst out in a giggle fit.

“I thought it was pretty hot.” the Aussie answered with a shrug, squeezing Max’s ass under the blankets. “Sorry if we kept you up though.” Dan added, turning to Alex and Charles. 

Charles shrugged, before moving to get out of bed after pressing a small peck to Alex’s lips. He knew Daniel and Max could see the wet patch in the front of his boxers as he walked to the bathroom, hips swaying as he turned in the doorway, locking eyes with Alex, who seemed amused as he laid sprawled back against the covers in a very relaxed way. Charles winked and Alex chuckled, turning to Daniel and Max.

“Don’t worry, we quite enjoyed the show.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey tempted to write more jsjsjs It was too hard picking the two main pairings for this so I might have to do somthn with Lando/Carlos and Nicky/George anyways hehe  
> Let me know what you think and if I should write more!  
> Quags out!


End file.
